Bloody Moon
by Ariamis Finchwing I
Summary: I KNOW Werewolves don't exsist in Hellsing-land or all of England for that matter, but hey, this is just an experiment. if no one likes it, I'll withdraw
1. Z, the Vampire killer

The young man sang as he waltzed down the street. He was an odd looking  
fellow, his shoulder-length blood-red hair fell into his equally crimson  
eyes. The lad looked about 19, 20 at the most, tall and lanky.  
  
"I see the bad moon arising.  
I see trouble on the way.  
I see earthquakes and lightnin'.  
I see bad times today..."  
  
He looked at his black fishnet shirt and shivered. He forgot how cold it  
got in England when he was packing back home in New York. Not to mention,  
his faded black jeans, which where torn off at the knee, where not helping  
him keep warm. He continued to walk through the dark, grimy streets of the  
urban-decaying town not too far away from London.  
  
"Don't go around tonight,  
Well, it's bound to take your life,  
There's a bad moon on the rise..."  
  
His knee-high black buckle-and-lace boots shuffled lightly as he walked.  
The soft sound of his shoes and his singing where the only noises in the  
night as he walked. There was also a soft clanking sound emitting from his  
black gym bag in his left hand. What was inside the bag, no one really  
knew.  
  
"I hear hurricanes ablowing.  
I know the end is coming soon.  
I fear rivers over flowing.  
I hear the voice of rage and ruin..."  
'Z's the name and Vampire and bird-hunting is my game' was his saying. 'Z',  
which is short for 'Zevon', was what most people would call a 'head-strong  
and horny teenage boy.' Z denied this fact, except for the horny part. Z  
was always looking for people of the night, women or vampires.  
  
"Hope you got your things together.  
Hope you are quite prepared to die.  
Looks like we're in for nasty weather.  
One eye is taken for an eye..."  
  
Z pushed his red sunglasses onto the top of his head and smirked. A woman  
in a short skirt and a black leather halter top sat at the curb. A Floozy  
no doubt. Her dyed blonde hair messily did in a sort of beehive fashion.  
Her eyes where shaded by darkness.  
"Guess I can have some fun tonight," he smiled as he walked up to her. The  
Floozy either failed to notice him, or ignored him.  
"'Ey, pretty little girl, I've got 20 pounds in my back pocket, what can I  
get for that?" Z asked in his so-called, sexy voice. Actually, it sounded  
more like he got his bullocks in a vice while being beaten by a dying cat,  
but no one bothered to tell him so.  
The Floozy turned to him and smiled, showing long, white fang-like teeth.  
"Whatever you want, baby," she said in an inhumanly sexy voice.  
Z smiled. "You sure 'bout that?" Z asked in disbelief.  
She smiled and held him, her head close to his neck.  
"Sure thing, baby," she kissed him. Z smirked.  
"Sorry, I made a mistake, I don't do Leeches," he said suddenly.  
"huh?" the Floozy asked, confused.  
Suddenly, the whore hissed and turned into dust. Z smirked, holding a  
silver spike in his hand.  
He laughed and kicked the sand, putting the spike back into his gym bag.  
"Damn, I thought she was human also," Z pouted slightly, walking again,  
singing.  
He hummed to the tune of 'Moon Dance' outloud as he walked, trekking,  
looking for more leeches to kill 


	2. Cromwell Approval Is Now In Effect

While the strange Z wandered the urban-decayed London slums, Alucard and Seras where out busying themselves with their own 'leech' problems.  
  
-"Use the Harkkonen already'- Alucard said into her head.  
  
Seras fumbled with the large rockets, trying to force them into the large cannon while Alucard was moving smoothly through the ghouls.  
  
By the time she actually got the rocket ready to shoot, the sector was clean and clear of all ghouls. She moaned and frowned.  
  
Alucard smirked. "You'll have to be faster next time, I might find another way to kill them by the time you actually load your cannon," he said re- loading the Jackal.  
  
"R-right master," she said.  
  
Alucard moved down the halls, looking for ghouls, and the head vampire. So far, there was no sign of either.  
  
"Where could that little shit be?" he asked in an annoyed tone, kicking down all the doors in the old house's halls to try and find the elusive head-blood sucker.  
  
"Aha," he said as he found the vampire, aiming the Jackal and taking out it's heart in one shot, dust and blood where everywhere.  
  
"T-that was easy," Sears inquired. Alucard smirked and holstered the gun. "They just get easier and easier over time," he said.  
  
They started to head outside when Seras and Alucard heard something.  
  
"...Well, it's a marvellous night for a moondance  
  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
  
'neath the cover of October skies  
  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low..."  
  
The voice was faint, either the person singing was far away, or singing just barely below their normal voice. "What's that?" Seras asked.  
  
The figure was walking down the street, coming closer. The blood red hair, eyes and glasses quickly interrupted the black clothing.  
  
"Don't know," Alucard replied  
  
"...And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush  
  
Can I just have one a' more moondance with you, my love  
  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love..."  
  
They watched curiously as the strange young man walked up.  
  
"...Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
  
I can't wait 'til the morning has come  
  
And I know that the time is just right  
  
And straight into my arms you will run-"he stopped, seeing the two vampires in front of him.  
  
He turned to Seras, a large grin on his face. "Lovely night tonight, but not nearly as lovely as you," he said, either ignoring Alucard or not caring, or both.  
  
Alucard frowned slightly. "Who are you?" he asked blankly.  
  
"I, am the great Vampire Hunter, Zevon Warren Yancy Bloodchurch. My job is to wipe out all the leeches in existence," he said proudly.  
  
"Vampire killer, eh?" Alucard said, slightly amused. "What do you hunt? Mosquitoes? Horse flies?" Alucard joked.  
  
Z's smile fell quickly as he glared at Alucard. He seemed to stare past him.  
  
Seras was slightly confused by the long eye contact, jumping as Z spoke up.  
  
"You're a leech, and so is that sweet little bird you got there is one too," he said suddenly, eyes narrowed at them.  
  
Seras was slightly confused by this accusation. How could he have known? Alucard just laughed.  
  
"Nice work, I don't suppose you will try and let us live, now would you?" he smirked, looking at Z over the top of his glasses.  
  
"Damn straight you damn leech," he said, reaching into his gym bag.  
  
"What a nasty word, leech," Alucard said, obviously not threatened by Z.  
  
Z pulled out a silver stake, holding it with a rather thick cloth to keep somewhat of a distance between him and the metal.  
  
Alucard backed up slightly, then smiled. "You think that will work on me? You can't even hold it right," he said  
  
Seras, however, was frightened and continued to back away.  
  
Z smirked. "I know what kills you freaks, and a silver stake will certainly do the trick," he said as he lunged for Alucard.  
  
Alucard moved out of the way, sending the already flying Z past his target and toppling to the ground.  
  
Z shook his head to try and get some sense back into it and growled. "YOU BASTARD!" he yelled, lunging again.  
  
Alucard, again, moved out of the way, this time, grabbing the nimble Z by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back.  
  
Z, dishevelled and confused by this move, yelped and tried to slash Alucard with the silver stake. His hand slipped from the cloth and touched his hand. A loud searing sound was heard, along with an inhuman howl of pain.  
  
Alucard let him go, confused as to what happened.  
  
Z dropped the stake and held his hand, backing away from Alucard. A tear of pain slipped down his face, then, quickly, a smirk came across his face.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Alucard asked. Seras saw what happened and watched to see what would happen.  
  
Z laughed. "NYAHAHAA! Wouldn't YOU like to know, leech," he said.  
  
Alucard rose his Jackal at him. "I'll ask again, WHAT. ARE. YOU?" he asked sternly.  
  
Z stopped laughing, knowing how much punch that gun packed, seeing the ghouls just outside the door.  
  
"I-I..." he stammered. Then, in the blink of an eye, he took off at break neck speed away from them.  
  
Alucard disappeared from Seras, and re-appeared next to Z, grabbing him by the back of the neck and hauling him back.  
  
"LET ME GO!" Z roared.  
  
Suddenly, Alucard noticed something strange about Z. he felt the back of his neck grown thick fur, the body twitched and his bones seemed to pop and crack into new ways.  
  
Z laughed, it was different from his light, slightly annoying laughter. It was loud, throaty, growling.  
  
Alucard looked down, to see a large, red and black wolf, laying on the ground under his hand.  
  
The wolf smiled a long, twisted smile, showing two rows of long, sharp fangs. He jumped up suddenly, pulling Alucard off his feet for a brief moment, and shook him off.  
  
Alucard fell to the ground, and quickly stood back up, looking at the wolf in disbelief. "The hell-?" he asked, backing away.  
  
The wolf laughed again and lunged at Alucard, who dodged to the side, grabbing his gun and firing at the wolf.  
  
Somehow, he missed, the wolf moved to the side quickly and took off after Seras.  
  
"M-MASTER!?" she yelled, running inside.  
  
Alucard shot at the wolf again, nicking the beast's shoulder.  
  
The wolf yelped and turned around to face Alucard, who smiled evilly.  
  
"I've never encountered a Lycanthrope before, this might be fun," he said.  
  
Alucard started to speak quickly, smiling. "Releasing control art restrictions to level three, level two, level one. Situation A, the Cromwell approval is now in effect. Hold release until target is silenced,"  
  
"Now, just hold still so you can die," he laughed. Suddenly, a large amount of eyes appeared in the silhouette of the vampire Alucard. The vampire began to dismember and his body parts began to fall to the ground. Centipedes, bats, and large dogs appeared before the wolf.  
  
Then, at the mouth of one of the dogs, Alucard's arm snaked out, his jackal aimed at the wolf. 


End file.
